


While You Were Gone

by lemonjars



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, But It’s Broken, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Team Cap Tolerated, Team stark friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjars/pseuds/lemonjars
Summary: Numb. That was the only thing Tony had felt at first. He watched as his lover faded away, his last words ringing like gunfire in his head. Something—no, someone—had called his name. The voice had sounded muffled, as if Tony’s head were submerged in water.He turned as a body collapsed in his arms, their frantic rambling was distressed and terrified. Tony took the first breath in what felt like ages, the aroma faintly reminded him of a new car.The ringing got louder.





	While You Were Gone

Numb. That was the only thing Tony had felt at first. He watched as his lover faded away, his last words ringing like gunfire in his head. Something—no, someone—had called his name. The voice had sounded muffled, as if Tony’s head were submerged in water.

He turned as a body collapsed in his arms, their frantic rambling was distressed and terrified. Tony took the first breath in what felt like ages, the aroma faintly reminded him of a new car.

The ringing got louder.

* * *

A month later, anger was the next emotion Tony felt. He blamed everyone, even hated them for what happened. For two long weeks he pinned the faults on the other Avengers, as well as Peter, Stephen, and most of all, himself.

He had yelled and cursed, the others watching solemnly from a distance as Tony Stark deteriorated. They kept to themselves of course, letting Tony wind down on his own.

He locked himself in his workshop for days at a time, only emerging every once in a while to grab a fresh bottle of Scotch before slinking away again.

* * *

Grief consumed him next. He’d sobered finally, though it hadn’t been willingly. Curled in a ball on his bed, Tony dry heaved for hours on end. The feeling was overwhelming, seizing his brain and tossing him into a pit of pure despair. Natasha and Bruce left plates of food at his bedroom door. They were left untouched.

Rarely would he sleep, only to be woken minutes later by his own screaming. His sobs grew quieter though, once he lost his voice.

For a whole week he stay curled in his bed. The constant crying exhausted him, yet he was unable to sleep, his nightmares coming to him instantaneously. He left his room once and the Avengers grew hopeful he was getting better. Tony grabbed a bottle of sleep-inducing pills from the cabinet, a bagel from the kitchen, and stumbled back to his bed.

His broken sobs lasted for two more weeks.

* * *

It wasn’t for another few weeks that Tony’s behavior began to normalize. He left his room more frequently, and his meals were no longer days apart.

He lingered around the coffee maker regularly, and managed to fix himself breakfast without breaking down in tears. Tony hadn’t spoke a word since hiding away in his room, but slowly began to maintain polite conversations with the Avengers again.

It was only when a bright ring of gold sparks appeared that gave life to Tony Stark’s eyes again. The Avengers in the room quieted, their glances darting to look at Tony. A sorcerer in blue robes stumbled through, his red cloak flapping energetically behind him. Tony’s mug of coffee clattered to the floor. He didn’t care, he’d clean the mess later.

Choking back a sob, he ran to his lover, tears streaming down his face. Stephen—his Stephen—turned to face him, beautiful ocean eyes crinkling into a smile. Tony threw his arms tight around him. He nuzzled his head into Stephen’s neck and cried. The sobs racked his whole body as he held Stephen close. 

The sorcerer wrapped his arms around the shorter man in a loving embrace, cloak following suit. Stephen mumbled sweet little nothings into Tony’s hair as the latter cried against his neck. It was the first time in months that Tony had felt whole again, he sobbed louder. He leaned up on the balls of his feet and slanted his lips against Stephen’s. The kiss was like a hot brand, sealing a silent promise,

I’ll never leave you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m planning a slow-burn chapter version of the two falling in love, but for now take this little drabble I’ve been working on for the past few hours.
> 
> This was an odd writing style for me, but definitely a fun challenge. Thanks again for reading. <3


End file.
